


Spider, Spider

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape from Prison, F/M, Hehehe, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), The Raft, black widows, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: Clint doesn't turn, but continues to look out of the corner of his eye. He strains his senses for long, interminable seconds, but as expected, nothing else is revealed.He smiles."Are you alone?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyfallat221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfallat221b/gifts).



> For C, happy birthday!  
> I hope you like it. It's inspired by all those family gifs you keep making (Clint and Laura and Peggy and Nat and Nick and the kids), and those of Laura worrying. And I thought, why not do this, too, in an alternate timeline? :)

It is almost imperceptible, a slight shift in the atmosphere. The air is less charged, the silence almost palpable. He hears nothing before something glints in the dark corners of the cell block. The gasp of the guard is almost inaudible, but the shuffle of the body being lowered is unmistakable.

Clint doesn't turn, but continues to look out of the corner of his eye. He strains his senses for long, interminable seconds, but as expected, nothing else is revealed.

He smiles.

"Are you alone?" he signs.

This is when Sam and Scott move and Clint sees them stand in the cells across the space, but they fortunately don't walk straight to the bars. Scott yawns, Sam stretches, and Clint is relieved they seem to have learned a thing or two about not being conspicuous.

A scratch, two, three. So she's not alone. She's here with two others. She's getting him out.

The stylized hourglass of her belt slides on the floor, stopping in the center of the space before the power turns off completely. Oh, so she took the one Clint hooked to a small EMP generator. The plans for that particular piece of tech were hard to procure, but it has saved them plenty of times.

The emergency lights come on almost instantly, but it's too late.

Steve steps over the bodies of the two guards that were stationed at the door. He comes out of the darkness like a savior, smug smirk on his face, and Clint shakes his head.

"Cap," Sam says, then waves at the figure walking up from behind Steve, "Romanov—wait, you're not—what's going on?"

"Clear all through," Nat says as she strides in behind the other two, wiping at her cheek with the back of her hand.

Clint's chest fills and his heart pangs sweetly.

"Sam," Steve says, "this is Laura. Laura, Sam, Scott."

"Why is she dressed—"

"This is my sister," Nat interrupts.

"She's my wife," Clint adds. "The suit still fits."

Laura shrugs a shoulder at him, a corner of her mouth lifting slightly.

"Nope," Sam says. "One was enough. Enough, you hear me?"

He continues to grumble while Steve opens his cell, while Nat releases Scott, but Clint stops listening because Laura is right here within reach. He can't help himself from hooking a finger on her sleeve while she works the lock of his cell.  _ I missed you.  _ She pauses, runs a fingertip over his knuckle.  _ I missed you too. _ For now it's enough, they'll have more time later, safely at home, where they can be vulnerable. For now, there's still work to do.

"They hurt her," he breathes.

"Where is she?" Laura asks.

"Isolation. Hallway, two more guards, probably waiting."

Steve says something about Wanda, but Clint's already accepting the gun Laura hands him, loads a round. He beelines to the heavy reinforced door on the right, waits for her to unlock it.

It feels like old times, only now they're saving family instead of hunting each other.

~

The back of the quinjet is quiet, save for Steve's low chatter over the radio drifting in from the cockpit. Wanda sleeps with her head in Nat's lap and a thick blanket over her, to Clint's left. Laura's on his right, and Sam's slumped in a chair across from them. In the corner, Scott is dozing off himself, relieved about being able to see his daughter again. Clint gets it, he really does.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Nick," Laura whispers. "Chances of survival are fifty-fifty."

"The survival of the house?"

"Of Nick," Laura returns with a smirk. "Nat showed Lila how to take down a larger opponent by going after their legs."

Clint snorts, but is again reminded how much time he's already lost. It's been two months in the Raft. "Can't wait to see them," he rasps, squeezing at her hand, the very one he hasn't let go of since they got Wanda to the quinjet.

"So let me get this straight," Sam says. "You," he points at Laura, "are a Black Widow."

Laura nods.

"And her sister," he points at Nat.

"There were over sixty Black Widows in the program over the past fifty years," Nat returns. "We trained together."

"You don't look much alike."

"Different mothers," Laura says. "Anything else you would like to know, Samuel Thomas Wilson, thirty seven, handle Falcon, special pararescue, just as reckless as Steve?"

"Hey," Steve throws from the pilot chair.

Sam blinks, bites the inside of his cheek, a smirk already forming on his face. "Ma'am," he salutes sloppily. "Call me Sam."

"Told you he's got a sense of humor," Clint chuckles.

"We're not feeding him, too."

"But he's so pretty," Nat intercedes. "Look at his innocent eyes."

Sam squints at her, mouthing something filthy, and Nat flips him off. But then, Sam does turn puppy eyes at Laura, double wattage than what Steve can do on a good day.

"For futz sake," Laura mutters.

"She makes the best pancakes," Nat says.

"Ack!" There's a shuffle and a flop and Scott blinks up from the floor. "Pancakes?"

Clint tunes them out again, sure that Nat can keep them distracted, and goes back to squeezing Laura's hand. He leans against her, head on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"I promised, didn't I? Your ass is the only reason I'd step out of retirement."

"It's a great ass, worth saving. Only one bullet scar."

Laura kisses his forehead. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll keep watch."

Of course she will. She always does, and Clint finally dares close his eyes.

 

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> We will again send all our gratitude to Tanouska for the edit.


End file.
